Vampires, Sayians, and Children Don't Mix
by Dbz VD rox
Summary: : VD/DBZ crossover. Vegeta, Goku, Damon, and Stefan are all taking child development together. They are given baby dolls to take home for the weekend. How will they survive? Read and review!


Vampires, Sayians, and Children Don't Mix.

Summary: VD/DBZ crossover. Vegeta, Goku, Damon, and Stefan are all taking child development together. They are given baby dolls to take home for the weekend. How will they survive? Read and review!

Chapter 1

Damon sat down at a large desk with his brother Stefan. Across from him were Vegeta and Goku. Damon just rolled his eyes at Goku who was eating a banana. "I swear you never stop eating."

"He never does." Vegeta replied, groaning at the fact he was stuck with a mental case for the rest of this semester.

"I'm hungry." Goku replied, stuffing the whole banana down his throat. Damon and Vegeta just looked at him in disgust.

"Thank god I'm not related to him. I would have killed myself a long time ago."

Damon rolled his eyes. "Try being stuck with a bunny eating vampire for a brother. You'll die from embarrassment."

"Hey at least I'm not a monster like you." Stefan glared at Damon, who in return laughed in his face.

"That's what makes Vegeta and I awesome." The sayian and vampire high fived each other, earning looks of disapproval from the two saints sitting at the table.

"You guys have no morals. I don't even know why you're in this class. You'll make terrible parents." Stefan snorted, brooding the whole time.

Damon exploded into laughter. "Oh yeah? With that forehead of yours, your kid will fall asleep every time he sees you."

"At least they won't be screaming in fear."

"Hey guys, how about we all stop fighting and hug each other. CUDDLE TIME!" Goku exclaimed, earning questioning looks.

"I really question how much maturity you have." Stefan shook his head along with Vegeta and Damon who had manga sweat drops on their heads.

"I don't know who to stake first. Myself or you."

Goku pouted. "Aw Damon you're always so grumpy. I think I know what you need. A hug!" Damon's eyes widened as Goku latched onto him, hugging him tightly.

"GET THIS IDIOT OFF OF ME!"

Vegeta snickered as he watched Damon throw Goku into the wall, face vamped out and eyes a deep red. Goku pulled himself off the wall and gave Damon a glare before looking at Vegeta. "Vegeta, do you want-"

"Touch me and I swear to god I will kill you." Vegeta warned dangerously.

Goku pouted and went back to the table, earning the death glare from Damon. Soon, the teacher walked in, giving the two vampires and sayians a stern look. "Ok class, today I am going to review what we went over yesterday and then at the end of class I'm going to give you all a present to take home for the weekend weekend."

Goku smiled while everyone rolled their eyes and groaned. "Yay a present!"

Vegeta and Damon resisted the urge to bash their heads on the table in annoyance.

The professor looked at Goku with a questioning glance. "Ok Goku. How do you take care of a baby?"

"You feed them and care for them!"

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "You beat the shit out of them until they shut up."

The professor just shook his head. "Vegeta, no cussing. And second of all you are wrong. You care for kids, not hurt them."

"But hurting kids is fun!" Damon exclaimed, earning a glare from Stefan.

"You're such a jerk."

The professor sighed, rubbing at his temples. "If you have that mind track then you will fail this project I'm giving you over the weekend."

"Oh what's that?" Goku chimed in, looking excited.

The professor walked over to a box and pulled out a baby doll. "You will be taking these home and learning how to take care of a child. I was going to wait until the end of class to hand these out but I decided against it."

Damon and Vegeta's mouths hung open in shock. "No way are we taking care of that!"

The professor glared sternly at them. "You will be taking care of them unless you want to fail!"

Goku beamed brightly. "I can't wait to take little Goku Jr. home!"

The professor smiled. "Good thinking Goku. I like your attitude."

"I think this will be fun." implied Stefan. "Katherine wants to have kids and she wants me to learn how to care for a child."

"Sucks for you brother. Elena and I are never having kids!" Damon bragged.

Stefan rolled his eyes. "She's gonna want kids Damon. So you better learn how to take care of one."

"Ok class, here are your babies that you will be taking care of. They already have everything that they need so no need to go shopping." The professor handed out the babies, earning a deadly glare from Vegeta as he placed the baby in his arms.

"Aw Vegeta you look so cute holding a baby!" Goku laughed, looking down at his baby. "Hey I have a boy!"

Vegeta muttered curses under his breath, looking down at the little girl doll in his arms. "Kami kill me now." Vegeta begged softly.

Damon looked down at the little boy doll in his arms and groaned as it started crying. "How do you shut these things up?"

Stefan looked up from the little girl doll he held in his arms. "Just do like you would a real baby. Talk baby talk to it, cuddle it, feed it, play with it."

Damon and Vegeta stared agape at Stefan. "How do you do that to a DOLL?"

"It's easy guys!" Goku exclaimed, rocking the little spiky haired boy in his arms while cooing at it.

Vegeta just shook his head. "Idiot."

Damon looked down at the crying doll in his arms, imagining that it was real. "Hey, don't cry you plastic doll."

Stefan rolled his eyes at his brother just as the bell rang. He put his girl doll in the carrier and walked out of the classroom, followed closely by Goku who was smothering his doll with kisses. "You're such a good girl aren't you? Huh? Huh? Can you say Daddy?"

Vegeta groaned as he followed Goku with Damon tailing behind them. This was going to be a long weekend.


End file.
